The present disclosure herein relates to image processing methods, apparatus and computer program products and, more particularly, to image processing methods, apparatus and computer program products involving pixel interpolation.
The image quality of a digital camera is generally dependent on the resolution of an image sensor (i.e., the number of pixels). In comparison to a low-resolution image sensor, a high-resolution image sensor represents the same image using more pixels, thus potentially providing a higher quality output.
However, the higher quality may require increased product cost. Techniques for converting low-resolution images into higher resolution images have been developed, which may provide higher quality while maintaining lower costs. In some conventional resolution expansion processes, however, image quality degradation may occur due to aliasing (“jagging”), blurring, ringing, and definition degradation.